Must Be Dreaming
by passionatetigress
Summary: Yaoi Kyuubi was angry, no infuriated! What made the Prince of the fox demons mad you ask?Well he just discovered that he's to mate to the heir of the Dragon clan... Naruto Nazikame MPreg KyuuNaru future lemons
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: This story contains YAOI. If you dont know what that means then stick around so I can politely introduce you to the wonderful world of it. Also, there are juicy yummy lemons that will soon to come, but do not worry. They shall come. Also, there is MPreg in this fiction, and other than that the only warning I'm going to say is that expect the unexpected.

Summary: [Yaoi] Kyuubi was angry, no infuriated! What made the Prince of the fox demons mad you ask?Well he just discovered that he's to mate to the heir of the Dragon clan... Naruto Nazikame MPreg [KyuuNaru]

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. His Semes do.

**Must Be Dreaming**

**Chapter 1: The Dream Land**

A dream, something necessary for the survival of anything. Sometimes people need dreams to keep them away from the harsh reality of life. Sometimes, dreams can vanish, like nothing has ever happened, and every single trace of mirth is gone... Dreams can turn into nightmares, that taunt you day and night. Nightmares don't always happen when one is asleep...

"Naruto," A deep, but soothing voice called out. The large figure stood, looking down at his son before his very eyes. He was beautiful indeed, taking after his mother a lot, it was quite ironic to see the fiery spirit so peaceful as he lay in the bed. His son was lithe,standing at a mere 5 foot 8 compared to his 6 foot 3, but the true power that morphed into battle was one that he could say he was overwhelmed by. The smooth creamy tan skin was a very light golden, contrasting beautifully against his long golden tresses that flowed down mid back, in a golden waterfall of rich body. Perfectly plump lips looked as though they were pink clouds, as they were lightly parted. Long golden eyelashes fluttered every now and then, swatting away the sun invisible caresses.

Minato Nazikame layed on his son's futon, playing with his golden hair, much like his own. The **Daiyoukai** looked down at his everything, his son was a great demon, and he lived up to his dragon demon blood running through his body. His son had dreams, so free. He hated that he had to do this, but he has a duty to his people.

Raising himself up, he watched Naruto turn over and his eyes finally opening to reveal hazy oceans, with the signature dragon slit in them.

"Father," his voice spoke, like a beautiful melody in the wind.

"Finally you've come around Naruto. I was beginning to worry that you may have fallen ill," he laughed as the joyous sound vibrated through the room, making his shoulder length golden spikes bounce slightly.

"No need for that," Naruto smiled at his father, laughing along with him. As it all died down, Naruto found himself pondering something strange.

"Naruto, was troubles you," his father asked, looking into those expressive pools of blue diamond.

"I had a strange dream father, it was very off," he drifted looking down at the floor. The demon prince took his father's hand off his face, having a cold feeling course through his body. He looked outside for an answer but found nothing but the beauty of his lush palace gardens as they intertwined to create a paradise within his home.

"Naruto, clean yourself up. We have important matters to attend to once you have eaten. I will see you in my study once you are done, for now I bid you good morning," Minato said as he walked off. Naruto sighed once he found the door was closed.

He knew exactly what his father had wanted to discuss, and it was a matter of extreme importance in his time. In a demons life span there is something called a coming of age, where one reaches maturity in their lip span. But a youkai cannot survive the journey of life without someone by their side.

A companion.

A partner.

A lover.

A mate...

Naruto cursed all things to the underworld as he thought of having a mate. Relationships were suppose to be formed out of love, and happiness. He felt his eyes swirl with fire as a calm anger took control of him. He had his own heart, his own emotions, he just needed time to find that right person. So many people can be deceiving, and many would pull a facade in front of his father, just to attempt and take the young demon price.

"Hn," Naruto said aloud, "they are all foolish if they believe that they could ever take my freedom away."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Young Lord what troubles you," a sweet voice asked, looking down at her son like figure. Yuugito was a healer, and had been a friend of his late mother. After the lady's death the blond was given the duty to look after the lord's child. She watched the youkai grow up and bloom into a beautiful orchid.

The cat demon devoted her life to the dragon, and during that time she was not able to give heirs. She was beautiful, with sandy blond tresses that flowed down past her shoulders. She had kind violet gems for eyes, so soft and alluring like her body figure. Overall she was a beauty, but she didn't care for her looks.

Yuugito was a dear friend of the Nazikame clan, and was a loyal servant at that. Her healing powers were renowned, along side he fighting skills in battle. Aside from that, she was Naruto's closest thing, other than his father and friends.

She was never a replacement though.

"**Okaasan**," he said looking into her kind, amethyst eyes, "have you ever wanted to leave the palace?"

"Of course not, Naruto-chan I wouldn't think of such a thing," she said, over reacting playfully to Naruto as she brushed his long locks. She smiled down at him, watching the dragon prince lean into her soft touch.

"Not even if you had a chance to find your true mate," he pondered as he played with his hands. He quickly stopped as he saw he own clawed hand place down his brush and look him in directly in the eye.

"Naruto tell me what's wrong," she asked, opening her arms watching him eagerly take them in. The cat demon squeezed a little harder to assure the troubled blond nestled in her arms, sending a message of reassurance. He closed his eyes, letting the oceans rest as he listened to the sound of her heart beat. The rhythmical pumping soothes his nerves and he finally spoke up.

"Yuugito-chan, I think father wants to speak with me today about a mate," he spoke, for the second time that day, having a sweet laugh sooth him.

"Young lord, if anything what your father is doing is in the best interest of you. All your father wants for you is to be happy I'm sure of-" her wise words were stopped before Naruto was to be called up to his father's study.

"Alright young lord, your father awaits you," smiling down at Naruto.

"Hai. Thank you Yuugito-chan," he smiled back kindly. He composed himself.

Whenever he went to his father's study, it was surely not pleasing.

He walked down the halls, with the grace of the wind, seeming as though he was walking on soft clouds instead of the hard, smooth floor.

"Come in Naruto, I've been waiting for you," Minato said monetarily putting his work aside. Blue eyes met face to face in a battle, one was solid like cold ice, opposed to the calm tides the other possessed. The opposing forces fused, creating a heavy tension in the earthy room. Naruto would never forget this room, where his father stood doing his paper work. It was the very room where he saw his father shed tears for the first and last time in his life.

"Naruto, you know you remind me a lot of your mother, when I had first met her," Minato smiled brightly remembering his deceased mate, "She was so fiery and full of life, and her beauty was profound in all. I bet she would be so proud if she were to see how you've grown. My son, I came here to talk to you about something important and before you speak up I need you to listen. Naruto may I ask, how many times have I given you the chance to find a mate of your own?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly, "About 2 times father. What relevance does this have?"

Minato let his Naruto's rudeness pass by, but it will not happen again.

"Naruto, it is not safe for a demon of your lineage and caliber to walk around unmarked. Do you truly comprehend what would happen if a demon we're to take hold of you when you are weak and mate with you? Naruto, you are like a rare diamond already, and including your capability you are one of the rarest of the rare. My son I don't want for you to get hurt. No. I cannot have another loss affect me," Minato spoke, feeling his emotions rile up. He looked at his son, seeing the demon prince breath in and out evenly, though the fire in his eyes burned his very core.

Naruto wish he could have walked out that very moment, his father lectured him constantly about the matter as soon as he came to age. It has been some time, but the moon cannot appear as soon as the morning sun rises. Time was the key element, and Minato wasn't being rational. After the death of his mother, things were not the same anymore. His father became a constant parasite, always over looking his safety.

"Father, just give me more time. I promise you I can find a mate within the 4 seasons," Naruto fought back calmly, though his emotions were beginning to show heavily in his voice.

"No, Naruto. No more will I give you time Naruto. This was the last option I wanted to do my son, but I have no further choices for you. I should have told you this sooner, but as soon as you were born, you were betrothed to someone and it-"

"And it was what father," Naruto erupted out from his seat, feeling the fire run through his veins, "How could you do this to me father? I am not a commodity, or some toy you can just give away."

He looked at his father, his eyes pleading for the information not to be true. The young price was in an uproar as he breathed heavily, a hot flame crawling up his body. How could this be? It was all to fast, so flawed and unplanned!

"Naruto Nazikame," he father shot, "you will not dare disobey my orders again. Now, under the circumstances Naruto not only will I know that my only heir is safe, but along with the future that you and your intended carry. I assure you my son, the youkai is of great caliber. I know the fate that resides upon you, that's why a dear friend of mine agreed to this contract before either of you were born. Naruto I'm not doing this for the sake of selling you off. I'm doing what's best for you."

Curse those last words, the well being for Naruto was his own. A deep emotion was burning at the pit of his stomach as he looked at his shaking hands.

"What is best for me," Naruto hissed, "What incompetent fool decided that whoring me out was what is best for me."

"Silence," Minato said, his eyes flashing a dangerous glowing emerald. Naruto knew those eyes, and heard stories of the destruction they had done. After all, he shared the same kind. He knew that he was out of his place, but he couldn't stand down. His father knew how he felt about this matter, and for his own father to throw his off like a piece of meat was something that the ryuu prince could not stand for.

"That incompetent fool who arranged this was your mother, Kushina, and you shall never disgrace her name before me and on these lands so long as you walk the earth so help me Kami-sama that I do not raise my hand against you. Your mother must have known what the future held for you, and believe me I tried with all my power. But what am I to do as my mate is dying beside me as she ask of only one thing. Tyranny, treachery, betrayl- what ever you may want to call them. They were your mother's dying wish and I must honor them along with you, Naruto."

Minato was so infuriated he almost was tempted to raise a hand against his only son, but as soon as he saw the look in Naruto's eyes, he became conserned. The tension inside the room was thick in the air, each tense as emotions clashed in a heated battle.

"When father..." Naruto hesitated. That voice broke his heart, he only wanted the best for his son, but from the reaction he felt like he was doing Naruto of worst.

"By the end of the cycle Naruto," Minato said, softening his eyes as a sigh escpaed from his lungs. The gasp didn't go past Minato, nor the widening of his son's beautiful eyes. He saw the deep emotions running through them.

"Father that is only 2 weeks from now," Naruto interjected, taken back by the shortness of time. His head was spinning with a typhoon of havoc and utter destruction.

"Father what of my friends, my life, what of my home," Naruto asked, a heavy sadness laced in his words. Everything he built and had was in his lands. Home is truly where the heart is. Because his heart had gone through happiness, the depression of an extreme loss, and side the birth of a new beginning.

He didn't expect to also have the start to an end in his home lands.

"Naruto, if someone can make anything out of nothing, it is you. I'm sorry that I had just lashed this out on you, I truly am, but nonetheless Naruto you shall do it."

The words were meant to sooth, but they did nothing to help even mend the wound that was just sat there feeling completely lost, still trying to process all the information that was fathomed by his father's lips.

"Can I please have my intended's name," Naruto asked, hope in his eyes. At least he could have the decency of knowing whom he was going to be mated with. He knew that the name would be one he was going to hate for many moons.

"Hai, his name is Kyuubi, prince of the phoenix and fox demons, son of Doki-sama, Daiyoukia of the North," he informed, "He upholds a great name, and his titles and staggering victories have earned him the title of the North."

"So with he and I, the Northern and Eastern alliance will strengthen."

"Yes you are correct, but that has no part in this arrangement," Minato replied, as he extended to his full height. He walked over to his crescent fallen Naruto, and wrapped his arms around his delicate body. Relieved that Naruto welcomed the embrace, they stood their in the middle of the study, not only their bodies pressed together, but also their hearts. Silent crys were sent out but no one said a word. They let the powerful embrace speak for itself, and it was all that was needed.

"Who knows Naruto," Minato said resting his chin on the blond ribbons, "you may just come out of this with more than you'll ever expect."

Naruto could only nod his head, before he let go of his father, a dull blue landing on the floor along with his freedom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Else where....

The Northern Lands were said to be a beautiful place, full of passion and fiery lust to anything imaginable. It was a powerful nation, ruled by a cold flame that burned everything in its wake. Right now this flame was an explosion, and the only person who could handle it was the very creator.

"Otousan, what is the meaning of this," a rich, deep voice spat with venom as a fallen scroll sat vulnerable between the two. Kyuubi, was the prince of the Northern Lands, and he was quite fit for the title. Kyuubi was a youkai of extreme caliber, he stood tall and lean, as smooth pale skin covered the powerful muscles. It contrasted along side his long wavy crimson hair, that always stood in a top knot. Though it was captivating, it was as nearly drawing as his eyes. They were like molten pools of hot scarlet lava, but hard like a diamond. There feline like shape was laced with long eye lashes, as his perfectly shaped eyebrows stood perfectly. Much like his pale lips, where beneath fangs stood. Overall Kyuubi was a lethal beauty, and right now he was searing with silent destruction.

"Kyuubi, my son, do not make me being to think that you are an illiterate," Doki toyed with his son, his own ice green eyes narrowing at his son.

Yes, today Doki had informed his son of the arrangement. He did not tip toe around his son, he was quite straight forward when it came to everything in Kyuubi's life. The phoenix demon made sure that his only heir was taught with nothing but absolute dominance, sheer power, and complete knowledge of everything. He was proud of his son, but one thing that needed to be changed was his temper.

"Father, I am in no mood for games. This is an outrage father, how do you even know if I had already chosen my mate," Kyuubi questioned his father.

A deep chuckle passed through the castle before Doki replied, "If you had mated, the youkia would have died as soon as you marked them. Kyuubi you are my son. Do you take me for a fool, that your own father would not have known of such important matters?"

"So you decided to take them into your own hands, am I correct," Kyuubi countered back. It was always like this, Kyuubi and Doki in a battle of wits. An argument was a simple play of words, something that can be easily won if played out right. Doki watched his son sit down before him as they faced each other, their expressions calm and collected, yet the silent storm gushing through them was enough to say what was going on.

"They were the cold hands of your mother, along with the cold ones of my dearest friends mate also," Doki noticed as he finished, the narrowing of his son's eyes.

Point.

Check.

Game.

"Okaasan and another **yasha **decided the fate of I, and it is still valid even in death. I'm suprised that a contract is that powerful," Kyuubi leaned into his chair, sinking in what was truly going on. Kyuubi was tied down, his lavish life of a free demon was gone.

"You will be surprised by many things Kyuubi, but do not fret over this matter. Just know that it shall be performed, with not one utter or complaint. Besides I remember your intended, I assure you that you shall not be displeased," he finished, seeing his son raise a perfectly arched eyebrow in curiosity. Kyuubi laughed in his mind, there was no beauty in the world that could make the Kyuubi at a loss for words. He has traveled through many lands and seen many faces.

But none worthy of his attention.

"You speak as though there isn't a far better beauty than this retched demon you tied me down to."

"Do not speak of Minato-san's son as though he is a common whore with a facade of beauty. I've met him many of times, though it was during his youth, I must say that he is a master piece."

"Father please, leave your desires, hidden desires in the volt of your mind. What is so special asides that he is a dragon demon, along side a Nazikame," Kyuubi questioned further, trying to dig deeper.

"He can produce heirs to the two kingdoms."

Kyuubi was taken back by the information, such a gift was powerful, and with the lineage whom ever the ryuu demon mated to, the child would become a legend. Now he understood why so many would want the dragon demon.

"Well father, I do not care if he could produce one thousand heirs. This betrothal is sickening, do not expect me to let this be a joyous celebration. I only do this because I would be a coward if I broken the bond. I'm going to make sure that I make this youkai's life hell, if it's the last of-"

"Silence," Doki commanded, "how dare you speak to me as though I am some pauper. You shall deal with this in a respectful manner, or so help me I shall disown you from the Northern kingdoms, and strip you of my name along side the title of your mother's blood. No child of mines will ever disgrace the clan order, know matter how much they reside in my heart."

The Kitsune demon was in pure rage, it was rolling off Doki in rivets of motion. Kyuubi was taken back by his father's outburst, but nonetheless did what the dragon demon told him.

Once gone, and walking through the hallways of the palace, Kyuubi left from his dwellings to go into the gardens. His scarlet eyes were ablaze and there was nothing that could cure the illness of madness.

"I need sake," Kyuubi sneered walking along the path of the lush flowers. Reaching in his haori, he pulled out a small white vase. He drank the wonderful liquid, feeling the alcohol make him become more bold. Kyuubi was not one to drink, but the situation at hand called for it.

And drink he did.

He took a tiny sip, letting the taste linger in his mouth, before he brought it fully to his lips and downed the entire drink. Yes, it was the best way to drown away his misery. Kyuubi was a collected and very regal demon, his dominance so powerful that even in an intoxicated state, he looked like the youkai that many feared and bowed down to. He was to be respected no matter if he was angry, sad, or happy. When the drink was gone he threw it to the ground, watching it shatter like a broken dream. His scarlet eyes gazed up at the moon, watching as it mocked him from above with all its glory.

"I can just imagine how the thing looks like. A filthy excuse of a demon with disgusting sclaes littered over his skin. Hn, those disgusting calloused hands shall not touch this Kyuubi, but he may be able to provide a good release. Ha, yes, I will have the Nazikame at my feet, begging me," Kyuubi thought, not in his right mind, as the words ran over in his head.

Too bad, he just didn't know, what was in plan for him.

* * *

HEY HEY HEY EVERYONE

OMG I CANT BELIEVE THAT I'M ACTAULLY DOING THIS

BUT I'VE JUST BEEN ON A ROLL.

I BEEN WAITING TO PUT THIS

OUT FOR SO LONG SO I REALLY HOPE THAT

YOU GUYS SHOW ME SOME LOVE BECAUSE YOU KNOW IM

REALLY NERVOUS ABOUT WHAT YOU GUYS

HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS. BUT REALLY I THANK

EVERYONE, BUT THIS ONE REALLY GOES OUT

TO Kyuubi1794.

SHE REALLY GOT ME PUMPED. PLUS THIS IS A NEW

YEAR AND I'M REALLY TRYING TO PUT EVERYTHING

ON THE SPOTLGIHT YOU KNOW. WELL I HOPE

YOU ALL ENJOYED THE CHAPTER. HOPEFULLY I

WILL UPDATE SOON, JUST KNOW THAT I MAKE

SACRIFICES FOR YOU GUYZ! HOMEWORK! LOL.

WELL IM OFF. SORRY BUT I KINDA RUSHED THIS TOO.

BUT HEY TELL ME WHATS UP KK?

I DONT BITE.

I LICK.

LOL


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: **SORRI YOU GUYS... UM THERE'S YAOI A HOT AND SEXY CONFLICT BETWEEN TWO SEXY ASS SEMES... UM NO SEX [BOOOOO] I KNOW I KNOW SORRY NOT YET. I ASKED AND NARUTO SAID HE'S NOT READY! AND NARUTO IS KINDA MOLESTED LIKE.... TWO TIMES!

YAY

**Disclaimer: **You know I wish I owned Naruto but I dont have that privlage. only the semes of his show have that right

**Must Be Dreaming**

**Chapter 2: Lotus Home**

The morning had arrived and dawned on the lands where the great prince Kyuubi resided, setting his body ablaze as the memories had flooded into his mind. The elite hybrid youkai awoke from his futon as his long wavy hair followed him, as he walked to get dressed and cleanse his body.

He entered the personal springs trying to clear his mind as the events retold and replayed within his mind. The nerve of that old man.

"Hn, Naruto Namikaze," the named rolled off his tongue like acid sin, burning his mind with an unknown curiosity. How could his father set him up so blindly?

Just as he was truly basking within the chambers of his mind, his senses were raised on alert as they sensed someone coming in and intruding on his personal time.

"Oi Kyuubi, you almost hit me!"

That cursed voice was the only person aside from his father that was able to get a little under the surface of the prince, his name was Shukaku. His sandy golden hair was long framing his nicely tanned skin. His eyes were amber like the dusty dunes of a desert plane as they swirled with danger and promise of utter destruction. He was lean, as a strong warrior at that. But his mischief was one that tested Kyuubi's will time and time again.

"Silence," Kyuubi hissed as he got out of the hot springs and wrapped himself in a black juban.

"Hey, what gotten into you," Shukaku asked curiously. Most of the time, the blonde noted that his friend was like a frozen fire, just waiting to be ignited. Shukaku noted how his shoulders were tense, and not relaxed.

"Oi," Shukaku kept calling, "don't tell me this is about your intended."

Kyuubi answered him with silence as he continued to walk away from the spring leaving his friend to follow close behind.

"Kyuubi, come on. Is it really that bad," he asked as they began to walk towards Kyuubi's chambers. But first they had to get through the garden. He slowed down as the fox-phoenix demon slowed down, as thought time had placed a curse on him.

It was his mother's garden.

"My intended will be here before night time, my father is preparing for a feast within the castle, and I wish to not take apart of it."

"How do you think your mate shall be like," he asked walking along side his friend.

"Vile, weak and nagging, one that will test me time and time again and it vexes me to no end to know that it will be bound to me till the ends of the land," Kyuubi spat with venom as he thought about the Namikaze.

"Hm, I've heard a lot of rumors about the Namikaze and ryuu clan."

"That's just like you to know gossip," Kyuubi ridiculed as his friend laughed at the dry humor.

"Seriously Kyuubi, so you really think your father would trap you in something that would wound your pride," Shukaku questioned as he lifted a fine sandy eyebrow in question. Kyuubi's let his eyes look upon a plant.

It was a beautiful orchid, with his clawed fingers he touched the beautiful azure that faded into a variety of beautiful hues of blue. It was enticing, but it held so little delicate life. Imagine, if something so fragile could survive the harsh world? The flower wanted a chance at freedom; however it couldn't break free…

"I trust my father," Kyuubi replied lowly, "however when it comes to something that was out of my hand and the matter was not at all discussed with me I find it hard to accept."

Shukaku sighed, even after all these years of knowing the prince, Shukaku still couldn't understand those hard scarlet eyes. He wanted to understand the volcanoes and how they could be as hard as diamonds.

However he would take that revelation for now.

"Honestly Kyuubi, I think your father has given you a chance."

"Oh and what would that chance happen to be," Kyuubi countered as he began to enter the castle. He saw the vast amount of servants running around preparing for the feast that was to come.

"What do you intend on wearing to the feast, after all you do want to look the best for your intended," ignoring Kyuubi's smart remark.

"Hn," Kyuubi scoffed, "so it's eyes can try and indulge on the pleasures of my body. It will be something; father probably already ordered it to be made."

"Ah, right you are Kyuubi," spoke the voice of Doki as made his entrance with a box within his hands.

"Shukaku," Doki acknowledged, as the other bowed his head respectfully of the kitsune youkai.

"Kyuubi, these threads have been woven for you once your intended has arrived I expect to see you in these robes and shall except any other is that understood," Doki commanded, raising a fine silver brow as his son narrowed his scarlet orbs.

"Hn," Kyuubi scoffed.

"Kyuubi, do you really think it's going to be that bad," Shukaku questioned once more, exasperated at his friend's stubbornness.

"I would be willing to place a bet Kyuubi," Shukaku smirked, "I bet that once you see your intended that he will be a dark beauty that will lure you into the confines of pleasure."

"So you think this is someone that will calm my fiery son down," Doki asked, his aqua eyes swimming in mirth.

"Hai Doki-sama. Kyuubi is like a fire burning and may be he just needs some ice to compliment him, ne?"

"You make sense, but I shall not partake in this trivial matter. After all I already know what the outcome is going to be after all," Doki answered nonchalant.

"Doki-sama, you know how his intended looks like and you won't convince him about the beauty?"

"My father may know how the _thing_ looks like, however I still will not allow any demon to believe some fantasy. I don't want a burden on my hands," Kyuubi glared. Shukaku rolled his golden eyes at the obstinate attitude of his friend, hearing Doki laugh at his son's friend's antics.

Not even too long afterward, Doki turned to face the courier that had seemed to be running madly.

"Doki-sama, I came to deliver a message," asking permission to speak. Doki simply nodded his head, signaling the boy to continue on with his message.

"Minato-sama cannot make it to the arrival of Naruto-sama; however he wishes to tell you that Naruto-sama shall be coming down within a slice of the sun (an hour)."

"Well done, you may take your leave," Doki granted, allowing the messenger to leave.

XxXx

Shukaku stood next to Kyuubi, as they looked out towards the pathway where his intended would soon arrive. The prince looked as regal as the blood that was in his veins, the violet kimono was made of the finest silk, as tiny embroidery of silver stood as trees of nature cascaded along the article of clothing, accented by a beautiful silver obi as his katana stood along side him.

Kyuubi's long crimson strands were perfectly placed in a top knot ponytail, the way tresses falling like blood down his strong back.

"Ah, Kyuubi," Doki smiled, "you intended has finally arrived."

Kyuubi looked into the air smelling an unfamiliar scent as it glided through the air. He looked up to see a white ryuu demon gracefully floating down as it was carrying a golden container, shielded by the fine curtains of white.

Kyuubi knew those kinds of ports anywhere; they were used for the noble blood if they were being taken aerial.

A sigh escaped his lips as the dragon finally landed, falling gracefully on the path. Kyuubi looked into those curtains trying to see if he could see the appearance of the new arrival, but alas his efforts were a waste.

Doki watched as Kyuubi made his way to the carriage, looking as though his way following his natural instinct whether it be curiosity or pure mannerism.

Kyuubi reached into the carriage, leaving the clawed hand available. His mind dwelled in the soft feeling of the other smaller, and fragile looking hand.

Crimson eyes scanned the beauty as he felt them grow wide- stunned by the beauty presented before him. The lithe effeminate beauty emanated warmth and a kindness about him.

His skin looked as though it was flawless porcelain, as the slightly tanned skin held a beauty like no other. Their eyes met, and Kyuubi found himself in the depths of the deepest oceans, looking into the characteristic dragon slit pupils that held so much within them… just swimming with emotions.

Naruto found himself blushing before his intended, feeling as though those eyes were tracing every fiber of his body.

As Naruto got out of the carriage, he expanded to his short height and smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in his white kimono as he gently brushed his long blonde hair from his face.

"I trust that your journey was a nice one," Kyuubi asked, as his eyes took on an indifferent look. Naruto looked into his eyes as he spoke for the first time since he left the palace.

"Hai, I rather enjoyed my journey… I've never seen such beauty like this," Naruto replied, as his eye drank in the vision presented before his eyes.

It was like one of the magical tales his father used to tell him, with the magnificent castles surrounded by vivid and lush gardens. The sky seemed like an endless blue, and Naruto could not help himself to be captured into the beauty.

"Well," Kyuubi spoke up again, "let me show you the Northern castle. Would you care for a tour," he asked, and Naruto blushed as he noticed they were walking hand in hand with one another.

'_Maybe…I might actually enjoy myself here,'_ Naruto thought to himself, as he walked along side his intended. He could feel the power radiate off of him in rivets of power, his entire being seemed to be made of dominance, those scarlet pools of molten lava burned a path into its wake. The long wavy crimson hair was regal; with a posture that stood straight as his pale skin was flawless encasing lean mussel.

He looked into those eyes; he could tell that Kyuubi, his name if he remembered correctly was cold. He sighed mentally, finally approaching the kitsune and blonde demon.

"Naruto-kun," Doki spoke, "I trust that your trip was enjoyable."

The ryuu demon smiled at Doki, and came up to the welcoming embrace. It was like he had not seen a family member in a long time.

"Hey," another voice spoke, "Can't I get a hug too," Shukaku cooed, making Naruto laugh at the silly behavior of the other demon.

"I'm Shukaku," the golden eyed demon introduced himself, as Naruto began to smile. Shukaku looked at the beauty, indeed he was right! Doki wouldn't set his friend up with someone who was unappealing.

"Tell me, are you not Gaara-kun's mate?"

"And how would you know of my mate," Shukaku asked, normally his crimson haired mate would not be found with any company. He was very anti-social, and caused many youkai to dislike him.

"Why he is my best friend, he told me all about you. I wasn't able to attend the ceremony at the time- but I sent my best regards and blessings."

"It seems to be a small world," Doki joked as they laughed with one another excluding Kyuubi. Scarlet eyes narrowed as a possessive arm snake around the slim waist of the dragon demon.

Naruto's blue eyes narrowed into slits as they began to be on the verge of a change. He eased his way out of the grip as he excused himself from the rest, how dare Kyuubi try and take him into such behavior in front of people he knew.

"Naruto-kun," Doki called out. Naruto stopped and turned around, glowing emerald eyes looking wickedly over at the fox prince, "where are you going?"

"I'm sorry I must excuse myself, I just need some time to myself," he offered a smile, his eyes still glowing emerald. Doki sighed, his aqua eyes looking at his son in disappointment.

"I'm glad he walked away from that type of behavior Kyuubi," he scolded his son. Kyuubi scoffed, the dragon demon… he could tell by the look in those eyes he was going to be one that would he hard to control. Yes, the sheer emotions swimming in those eyes were worthy of his attention.

It seemed that Kyuubi didn't get ice to cool him down.

But a gusting wind to feed into him.

The feast tonight would be interesting.

"Excuse me father," he spoke up, "I shall go check on Naruto and prepare the myself for tonight."

"Hai," Shukaku scratched his neck, "I should be going to. After all, I must go meet with Gaara other wise it will be my head."

XxXx

Crimson orbs scanned the room, as the smell of all the demons surrounding him made him quiver with anger. This was not a joyous feast to be glad for, his lean mussels tightening in anger as pale skin sheathed them.

His beloved had been sent off to another, his rival no less. Itachi sneered, his red eyes looking at the kitsune hybrid, disdain filling his entire being. The fool had taken what was his.

The panther demon kept his cool, as the tall and dark powerful being scanned the room once more.

His hand was so fast to grab the soft slender wrist, his face finally falling into a ghost smile as he looked down into the pools of blue.

"Itachi-san," Naruto greeted, a very warm smile and a blush covering his face as he turned to face the other.

"Naruto-kun, I heard of the news and it breaks my heart so that you are soon to be mated," he spoke as he looked at Naruto, seeing him blush once more.

"Really Itachi-san, you did that all for me," Naruto murmured. Itachi smirked and grasped Naruto's chin, looking deeply into those exquisite eyes.

The panther demon looked as though he was captured in a trance, as it was only this demon who had led him into this love that he felt. Yes, the youkai was capable of having emotions within him, as he looked into the only being in this room who could take down his will with just a quick glance.

They had met under strange circumstances, Itachi looking to go speak with Minato about the strong treaty terms between the two nations, when he had stumbled across the beauty singing a beautiful melody.

From that point on, Itachi could not help but to be drawn into the golden beauty that had taken his heart… but it seemed as though his expression of love was dejected…

They had shared one kiss; one that had filled them both with such passion that it almost had gotten out of hand. That was the month before he had learned his interest was to mate with his rival Kyuubi.

He and Kyuubi's rivalry went far back, timed before they were even born. The princes were the trophy of their clans who were rivals since the dawn of demons.

Naruto smiled at Itachi, feeling the other grasp his waist in a friendly gesture as they began to talk away.

"How is your brother Itachi," he asked as they walked around the room, feeling comfortable as ever.

"Sasuke is doing fine, but he was surprised to find that you have been arranged to be mated," Itachi spoke leaving the last part out.

"Yes and I was also surprised," Naruto muttered.

"Naruto," Itachi stopped the two as they reached into the balcony, "do you remember that night when the moon was high, and we stood in the forest?"

Itachi smirked as he watched the ryuu demon blush under his words, seeing that was an affirmative answer. He grasped his chin, feeling the flawless tan skin under his black claws.

They bore into one another's eyes, and it seemed as though time stood still.

"Naruto, do you know how much it angers me that you have to be with that fool Kyuubi when you can be within my arms as I hold you," Itachi sniffed his hair falling into the scent, "I don't think you know what you do to me Naruto but you're my obsession. It's not your beauty I have fallen for, but the person who sees through me. You… You! You are the only person I have let into my heart and you have captured it Naruto with a diamond shell and you just will not leave it be."

Naruto stood there speechless rendered by those words Itachi spoken, "Itachi… I-I…"

"Please Naruto let me finish this… you hold my heart and everything… I feel so out of character by my honor and title do not matter when it comes to you," Itachi said cradling his face in the crook of Naruto's neck.

"I'd go to war for you Naruto, I'd fight an entire nation for you Naruto, I'd kill an entire clan for you Naruto… but you have been taken from me."

"Itachi please," Naruto pleaded with him feeling the dark panther demon caress him, those black claws shaking with adrenaline rush…. This could not be happening at a more critical time!

"Itachi you must stop this now," Naruto gasped as Itachi began to ravish his body, almost lost in his demon. Naruto wanted Itachi he would not lie, but it was far too late for this to be happening now.

"Itachi please you must stop this now," Naruto said, trying to stop before Itachi had lost himself.

All movements stopped between the two.

"Itachi if you have loved me why did you not tell my father, or me," he questioned.

"I was afraid Naruto, an emotion I have never felt in my life. You do these things… you make me _feel _and I was confused at the time I!-"

But Itachi was cut off as someone had come and disturbed their presence.

"Itachi," Kyuubi greeted.

"Kyuubi," Itachi sneered.

"Hn," Itachi said first breaking the long and awkward silence, "I heard about your betrothal."

"Excuse me," Naruto said walking out of the room, seeing the tension and no longer wishing to be caught between the two.

"Itachi, I will warn you once. Keep your filthy hands where they belong."

"My hands belong on Naruto, do not try and warn me as though he is your damn property," Itachi warned feeling his eyes bleed into a different red. His sharingan began to spin madly as those red eyes clashed with one another.

"Do not come into my castle and speak to me as though I am lower than you," Kyuubi shot back, his voice a deadly low as killer intent seeped from both of them.

"You are lower than me," Itachi spat feeling his emotions come forth.

"Yet I have the one thing you want."

Itachi placed his hands on his katana, ready for anything until he suddenly relaxed his posture.

"You may have him… but you're not going to keep him," Itachi said stepping closer to the powerful fire demon.

"Is that a threat to me Uchiha," Kyuubi spoke, a fine crimson eyebrow arching upwards in question.

"No Kyuubi," Itachi smirked ",I do not pose idol threats. Just know I will have what is rightfully mines, you shall know that."

Kyuubi's eyes watched as Itachi left off the balchony, feeling his anger rise to an all time high... how dare that panther even lay his eyes on Naruto, have the nerve to think such viles thoughts of love and disrespect him within his lands.

The Uchiha had gotten off lucky this time, but this was far from over.

Oh so very far...

XxXx

Naruto look down cast within his bed, blue eyes dismal as the clawed fingers felt the sheets he was nestled within. he blue eyes looked into the starry night recalling what had occurred.

He sighed to himself, Itachi was an honorable demon he was but this contract was so sacred he just simply could not allow the Uchiha to break it. Things have gotten out of hand, the silent chaos within his mind was something that had caused the Nazikame to retire to the night time and not bother with the rest of the evening.

The guest had left by now, however he knew that tomorrow was the day the contract would fulfill its deed and finally take what he so preciously wanted.

He sat up feeling his loose strands of hair brushing against his body as his juban was slightly open revealing the flesh of the ryuu demon.

"I wish everything could just be so simple," he spoke aloud, looking up into the heavens.

He stood still as he heard the sliding door open, listening as light foot steps came into his room, Naruto turned, slightly started by those eyes, those pools of red looking as though they were the very flood gates of hell.

"Naruto, I wish to speak with you," Kyuubi said, his eyes narrowing as he saw the beautiful blonde turn his head away from him.

His cold scarlet eyes watched as the demon got up gracefully extending into a proud and beautiful posture that had captured every detail of the alluring demon within the moonlight. He walked forth, looking straight into Kyuubi's eyes as the distance between the two began to close in on one another.

"Do not try and think that just because we have yet to be mated that you can just throw yourself at any demon who proclaims his affection towards you," Kyuubi sneered as he looked into those eyes, silent satisfaction watching as they widened in surprise.

He was speechless... how dare he accuse him of something so vile. The blonde shook with anger as he glared at Kyuubi, his eyes flickering back and forth between that haunting glowing emerald and the raging oceans.

"How dare you speak to me as though I am some damn whore, you senseless and selfish bastard you have the nerve to speak to me like that," Naruto seethed in anger as his teeth were clinched in anger, his emotions getting almost the best of him.

This bastard of a demon!

He was so caught up in his anger that he was late to catch the fast motions of the demon as those large pale claws captured his wrist pinning him against the wall of the room. His eyes had turned to those green eyes by now as he glared intensely into those eyes that had caused a deep and dark emotion to bloom forth from within his heart.

Kyuubi looked into those eyes, feeling the sheer defiance lace through them. It only added fuel to his fire, as he leaned forward staring right back into those outraged orbs. He leaned as he drew near lowering his head to reside in the crook of the elegant neck.

"Do you wish for me to touch you like he yearns to do," Kyuubi whispered huskily, his lips like feathers against his tan skin.

Naruto pushed Kyuubi away as the echo of skin against skin was heard through the entire castle...

Kyuubi smirked at Naruto, watching as the dragon inhaled and exhaled sharply as a dark blush dusted over his face, though he had to admit that slap to the face was not as stinging as the emotions in the demons eyes.

"I want you out of my face... now," he drew out shakily as he walked to his bed.

"I shall see you in the morning Naruto... have sweet dreams," Kyuubi said walking away. When he closed the door, Naruto let out a breath he had been holding, thinking about the way those lips teased his skin... as dominance emitted from Kyuubi.

He would have none of that!

Naruto was not some form of property, he refused to be.

It seemed as though the moon was looking down upon Naruto overlooking what had just occurred.

It seemed that Kyuubi did not get ice, but a wind to gust through and add height to his fire.

* * *

SORRI FOR SUCH THE LONG WAIT GUYS BUT I BEEN REALLY BUSY AND I HAVE BEEN GOING THROUGH SO MUCH

I WAS GOING TO WAIT TO POST THIS UNTIL I WAS DONE WITH THE 3RD CHAPTER BUT GOODNESS THE

GUILT WAS EBBING AT ME. HOPEFULLY I'LL BE DONE WITH THE OTHER TWO AND MY MADANARU STORY

SHALL BE COMMING OUT SOON ALONG WITH UPDATES ON ALL THE OTHER ONES. OMGGGGG YOU GUYS I

FOUND WHAT WE ALL BEEN LOOKING FOR. ITS ON YOUTUBE! TYPE IN MINANARU AND THERE IS THIS VIDEO AND

IT HAS THE WORDS MAD IN BIG CAPITALIZED LETTERS AND IM TELLING YOU NARUTO YAOI HAS COME TO ANIMATION AND

MOTION! NO MORE FAN ART [EVEN THOUGH I LOVE IT] NO MORE STORIES [I LOVE Y'ALL TOO] THEY HAVE MADE MY LIFE HAPPY!!!!!

PLEASE I THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT

AND I WAS HOPING THAT SOMEONE WOULD GIVE ME A CHALLENGE, A ONE SHOT INVOLVING AN AU AROUND NARUTO WHERE

YOU MAKE UP THE STORY LINE WITH A VERRRRY HOMO AND FLAMBOYANT NARUTO. I FUCKIN LOVE HIS CUTE ASS LIKE THAT

:]

PLEASE DO NOT BE AFRAID.... I DONT BIT.... IF I DID MY TONGUE RING MIGHT FALL OUT LOL

BUT UMMMM SORRY IM RAMBLING BUT PLEASE MY FANS HAVE FAITH IN ME.

THIS IS RAW UNEDITED I COULDN'T WAIT TO READ THIS OVER

ILY GUYS!

:-*


End file.
